


Falling

by zetuslapetus



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetuslapetus/pseuds/zetuslapetus
Summary: Ashortdrabble about Jane and Marcus' first date.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> These two are adorable and I want them to destroy both Rio and Beth's lives ok

“Sweetheart? I’ll be in the car,” Beth yells up the stairs, pauses for a moment, waiting on a response. Silence. 

She huffs, looks at her watch, and debates treading upstairs to hurry Jane along. She has an appointment with Ruby, Annie, the bachelor, and margaritas at exactly seven. 

“The dork’s putting makeup on for her date,” Kenny says in passing, eyes glued to his phone.

“Don’t call your sister a dork - “ Beth snaps, then she realizes what he’d just said. “A date?” she repeats but Kenny’s already gone.

She waits a few more moments but when no answer comes she gives up and decides to wait in the car.

Jane comes out a few minutes later, hair clipped back and slides into the passenger seat. 

Beth stares at her, a little too close. She’s wearing makeup - mascara, a swoop of blush on her already rosy cheeks, and lipgloss. The realization that her youngest isn’t so young anymore hits her in the gut. 

“What?” Jane asks, eyes bulging out. Her hand flies to her face. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, you’re perfect,” Beth says. Jane smiles, then she looks down at her phone, wrings the edge of her jacket around her fingers. She’s nervous. 

Beth turns the car on, pulls out of the driveway but doesn’t make a move to turn the radio on.

“So,” Beth clears her throat, “What time’s the movie?”

“Six-thirty, and then we wanted to get ice cream, maybe, so is nine okay?” She asks quietly. 

Beth nods looks over to Jane again, and smiles. 

“Who’s going?” Beth asks as casually as she can muster. She already knows the answer.

Jane bites her lip.

“Marcus.”

“Just Marcus?” 

Jane nods and tugs on her jacket.

“Is this a date?” Beth asks, waiting for an eye-roll and an exasperated ‘ _ mom’ _ . But neither happens.

Jane’s quiet, its when Beth looks over to her that she catches her unsure shrug. She’s chewing on her lip again. When she looks up at Beth her eyes are big, cheeks flushed in a way blush could never mimic. 

Beth smiles reassuringly, and can’t help herself but reach out and brush her hair back. 

“Well, you look beautiful,” she says. 

Jane answers with an eye-roll. There it is. 

Beth laughs. 

Jane’s phone dings, after a moment she speaks again.

“He’s there,” she says quietly then types a message back. She sits up, pushes her hair out of her face.

When Beth pulls up to the theater Marcus is out front, waiting. He seems to grow a foot every time she sees him. Long gone is the little boy with a crooked smile. He’s got his hands stuffed in his pockets, and when he sees the car he smiles. Something in Beth’s chest twists, he looks _just like_ _ him _ when he smiles. He pulls a hand out his jacket and waves.

Jane says goodbye in passing, eyes only focused on Marcus, and then she’s gone. She jogs up to him and when Jane’s close enough he grabs her hand and entwines their fingers together. Beth watches them until they’re inside. 

When she puts the van into drive she looks up and her eyes fall on a black G Wagon parked in the corner closest to the ticket booth. The windows are tinted and she can’t see inside but then the engine turns over and the lights come on. The lights flash twice in her direction before it pulls out and away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the next chapters for Trouble and Payback and Viva Voce eek but I also wouldn't mind if you distracted me with new prompts just sayin.


End file.
